


Taffy

by Bao_yh305



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bao_yh305/pseuds/Bao_yh305
Summary: Theseus前半生三大信条：一.Newt爱吃糖的程度不下于他对神奇动物的喜爱程度。二.Newt最爱吃自己做的太妃糖。三.Newt讨厌被人叫Artemis。然而伴随着时间的流逝，三大信条被逐一打破。——这可真是个可悲可泣的故事。





	Taffy

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me～

**零**

 

**Theseus前半生三大信条：**

**一.Newt爱吃糖的程度不下于他对神奇动物的喜爱程度。**

**二.Newt最爱吃自己做的太妃糖。**

**三.Newt讨厌被人叫Artemis。**

 

**然而伴随着时间的流逝，三大信条被逐一打破。**

**——这可真是个可悲可泣的故事。**

 

**一**

 

**1927年冬天的巴黎格外潮湿寒冷，厉火更是带了刺骨的寒冷。拉雪兹神父公墓的上空的火龙已然消失，一切归于平静，但Theseus的灵魂已疲惫得仿佛不能再支持躯体的移动，只能勉强维持当前的姿势，他注意到一旁的弟弟向自己走来。**

**Newt很少主动抱自己，Theseus突然想到。**

 

**二**

 

**众所周知，几乎每位巫师都要去本国的魔法学校学习。**

**Scamander家也不例外。**

**年少的Theseus在11岁那年的七月底收到了来自霍格沃茨魔法学校的录取通知书，这对每个巫师家庭来说都是件值得庆祝的大事，为此，Scamander夫妇请来了几位亲朋好友为Theseus庆祝。**

**作为最令父母放心和骄傲的儿子，Theseus在礼貌地向父母和前来祝贺的长辈们后一路快步走向弟弟的方向——Scamander家族广阔的花园，或者说，花园外面积不小的树林，他热爱自然的弟弟总是独自一人呆在那里。**

**大人们总说Newt并不像一个Scamander，甚至可以说是不像一个纯血统巫师。哪个纯血会像他这般喜爱神奇动物呢？**

**而Theseus，在大人们眼中，才是一个合格的，优秀的小巫师：待人礼貌，温和大方，总是自信并且面带微笑。然而做一个大人们眼里优秀的孩子总是一件很累的事，Theseus更羡慕弟弟能遵循自己的想法而活，至于那些大人和他们的不满？Theseus相信自己能把他们打发了。**

 

**Theseus看见了他亲爱的弟弟，才两岁的他正垫着脚站在在一棵树前，盯着树上一群刚孵化的，还在幼年期的仙子，叽叽喳喳，十分吵闹，惹人烦厌——在父母眼里。但很明显，小Newt非常喜欢她们，他正和她们说着什么，脸上的神情有些想母亲在Newt刚出生时看着襁褓中的孩子的那样——Theseus想到。**

**他捏了捏手里的信，向弟弟走去，**

**“对不起，我不能带你们回家，爸爸妈妈会说我的，说不定还会不让我出来，那样就不能来照顾你们了！”**

**“噢，你们真可爱——”**

 

**Newt听到了他的脚步声，**

**“嘿，Artemis，你看我收到了什么！”Theseus扬了扬手中的信，走上前去一把抱住了Newt，“霍格沃茨的录取通知信！我要去霍格沃茨了！”**

**Newt挣脱他的怀抱，亲近的家人朋友都知道看似成熟稳重的Scamander家大儿子是个Hug Lover，特别是对他的弟弟——自从Newt出生后，Theseus对他可以说是爱不释手。**

**Newt看着他的哥哥，他的棕发被阳光镀上一层金色，脸上是藏不住的兴奋和高兴，他在和自己最喜欢的弟弟分享着即将离家去上学的快乐。**

**“是么？”Newt像往常一样偏过头。**

**“你放心好了！我会在走之前，为你做上好多好多太妃糖！再请妈妈施上几个保险魔法！一定让你足够吃到圣诞假期的！”一个优秀的哥哥怎么会忘记弟弟最爱吃自己做的太妃糖？更何况多少次Newt愿意带着一副勉强的表情抱他都是冲着自己做的太妃糖？当然了，Theseus一直觉得Newt才不是那种为了糖果就可以勉强自己的小孩。**

 

**大概是这样......吧？**

 

**“你保证？”Newt试探的看了一眼Theseus。**

**“我保证！”Theseus牵起弟弟的手带他向家走去，他注意到弟弟脸上挂起了小小的笑容。**

 

**自从知道了家里有孩子要去上学，八月便过的飞快，Theseus总觉得时间眨眼就过了，明明Newt的太妃糖还没做够他吃的量，明明还没抱够带着奶香味的Newt，日子就已经到了该离开家的时候。**

 

**九又四分之三站台上一年一度地充满了前来送行的家长们和即将登上霍格沃茨特快的小巫师们，Scamander太太正在和自己的大儿子做着最后的叮嘱和告别，一旁的小儿子有些不安的看着周围的人和事，时不时摸摸自己的领子——那里藏着一只护树罗锅，他的另一只手紧紧地攥着一个小包裹。**

**Theseus向父母一再保证自己会在学校好好学习，做一名合格的纯血巫师。终于在父母告一段落后，看向了一旁有些被冷落的弟弟。**

**Newt知道他在看着自己，他犹豫了一会儿，走上前去抱住了哥哥。这是非常少见的，不过它确实发生了，Theseus想到。**

**Theseus手里被塞进了一个有些鼓鼓囊囊的小包裹，他正想看看时，车站的大钟响了——通向霍格沃茨的火车要开了，**

**“Bye，Artemis. ”**

**他匆忙但认真地回抱了弟弟，转身上了火车，走进包厢安定下来后看向了窗外，父母在向他挥手，就连一向腼腆的才来得及看看手中的东西——深棕色的小袋子里放着金色的印着Scamander家族族徽的锡箔纸包着的太妃糖——Theseus可再熟悉不过了，在过去的一个月中，他可是做了一大堆呢。**

**Theseus拆开包装纸，把糖果放入口中**

**——那是一种不属于任何一种他在过去一个月中做的味道——脆糖下藏着的是葱郁的咖啡味的糖果酱。年幼的Newt总是觉得这味道太苦涩，他却觉得异常喜欢。**

**大概是半夜起床让家养小精灵做的，但这可是Newt第一次主动给别人太妃糖呢。**

**Theseus想到。**

 

**这一年的冬天来的格外的晚，三个月后的圣诞节前夕，Theseus离开霍格沃茨，回到伦敦，他看向窗外，外面正下着今年的第一场雪。**

**Newt应该会来接他吧？Teseus猜测，他会不会穿少了？会不会着凉？这天太冷了，得赶紧回家给他做来杯甜甜的热巧克力，还有花生口味的太妃糖，这是绝对不能少的。**

**火车终于到站。Theseus却没有看到久违的弟弟，他有些失落。**

**不来也好，这么冷的天小孩子可不能生病。**

**跟着父母回到家，Theseus放下行李向花园快步走去，他迫不及待地想见到弟弟。**

**Newt大概长高了不少，Theseus想到，小孩子总是长得快的。**

**他看到了Newt。**

**三个月不见，弟弟除了长高了些，更腼腆些，似乎没有什么太大改变。**

**他正要如同他离家去上学前一样给Newt一个拥抱时Newt却躲开了。**

**“You didn’t say you like it ,the taffy.”**

**Newt有些委屈地看向他。Theseus愣在原地。**

**“I did it myself.”**

**Theseus哑然失笑，怪不得整个八月Newt都显得精力不足，“To be honest,Artemis,”**

**“I love it.”**

**Theseus再次上前，这次他成功拥住自己的弟弟，他感觉到自己的口袋变的重了些，好像被塞了什么东西，一双小手回抱住了他，“Welcome back,Theseus.Merry Christmas.”**

 

**三**

 

**英国的冬天，晴朗的日子就和傲罗的假期一样少的可怜，所以，为数不多的长假，比如圣诞假期，就显得尤为重要，特别当订婚的男女二人都是傲罗时。**

**也正是这样，Theseus和Leta选择在圣诞假期订婚，而现在——假期前的两周，一切都以准备就绪——Theseus非常感谢自己的母亲，这位能干的女士帮工作繁忙的两人解决了大部分问题，从宾客的邀请，到场地的装修和布置，她甚至帮他们看好了新房，这位夫人只留下了一个小问题，伴郎——当然是有人选的——Theseus这样告诉母亲，只是他不在国内。**

**这位伴郎的候选者确实不在国内——他前几天还在美国和他的神奇动物们一起抓住了Grindelward。**

**而今天就是他回家的日子了。**

 

**门开了——**

**来人谨慎地打开门，探头看了看门厅里没人后才走进来，他放轻脚步，快步走向走廊的另一端。那是一个棕发男人，身形消瘦，穿着一件旧的孔雀蓝的大衣，但是看得出主人也很爱惜——哥哥送的圣诞礼物，Newt是一定会爱惜的，不是么？**

**“Newt！”**

**男人看向一旁的另一条走廊——他的哥哥，Theseus Scamander——两周后就将和曾经的好友Leta Lestrange订婚。**

**“Hello，Theseus.”**

**Theseus看着他的弟弟，他看上去和上次见面是没什么变化——几年前的，也是圣诞假期，Newt知道他和Leta的恋情后就离开了这间屋子——Newt离开霍格沃茨后便和哥哥住在一起，或者说，把他神奇的箱子放在这里，它热爱神奇动物的主人总是呆在箱子里，和他的神奇动物们在一起，偶尔上来和晚归的Theseus一起解决吃食，然后做些什么。**

**这么看来Scamander兄弟还是很像的，他们都是工作狂——某种意义上的，工作狂。**

**“Hi，Artemis.”Theseus走上前，想要给弟弟一个拥抱，他甚至已经准备好口袋里的太妃糖，想要在拥抱后给Newt，那是他亲手做的——Newt向来爱吃糖，特别是Theseus牌太妃糖。**

**“I’ve told you，don’t call me Artemis.”Newt躲开哥哥，同时移开了视线，看着一旁的壁画，刻意忽略哥哥的僵硬和尴尬，“我以为过了这么久你应该已经改变了习惯。”**

**“Sorry，Newt.No more next time.”**

**Theseus摊摊手，Newt自从几年前离家后便不再和他亲近，这次若非订婚，两人近乎断绝联系——他的错。**

**年长者正想从口袋里掏出什么，却被弟弟打断——**

**“Theseus，我已经不爱吃糖了。”**

 

**Theseus的动作僵住，而始作俑者却像是没注意到他的尴尬，转身走向自己的房间。**

**“Newt！”Theseus在短暂的愣神后快步跟上 ，想要追上弟弟，迎接他的却是紧闭的房门。“Newt，我和Leta的订婚典礼，”Theseus皱着眉，“我们邀请你来做伴郎。”**

**房门依旧紧闭着，空气凝固了起来，Theseus只能听见自己的心跳声。**

**不知过了多久，里面的人应该是做好了心理准备，他打开房门，“是么，恭喜你们啊，我会去的.......”他被一把拉出，一个晃神却发现自己被男人摁在一旁的门框上。**

**“What......”**

**话没有说出口却被堵了回去，嘴上传来冰凉的触感，这触感熟悉得让他想起年少时的无数个日子，他和面前正在亲吻他的男人在这套房子里一同度过的时光。**

**不止那些时光，还有那些现在在他看来极其荒唐的事——**

 

**Newt思绪有些涣散。**

**不仅是在这里，记忆里在Scamander家族宅邸的时间，在长辈们看不到的地方，他们做过的那些事，度过的那些时光，那些美好的，年少的回忆，都被这个吻唤醒。**

**Theseus慢慢放开Newt，给予他喘息的机会——Newt向来善于把握时机，否则他不可能一直把嗅嗅带在身边，要抓住这种神奇的小动物可不容易不是么？长久的和这种神奇小动物相处时间，让Newt的这种能力得到了明显的提高，这种提高体现在现在——他推开Theseus，逃一般的躲回自己的房间，一如几年前离开这里那样。**

**或许更像十三年前的那个早上？Theseus想到。**

 

**四**

 

**十三年前，也是圣诞节的时候，Newt独自一人离开霍格沃茨，年长他十岁的哥哥就站在门口。Theseus在等着他。**

**Theseus看着弟弟——他穿着一件棕色的羊绒大衣，带着Hufflepuff学院的围巾，这是Theseus前年送他的圣诞节礼物，至于行李，除了一个有些破旧的大行李箱用来装衣物以外就没有了别的东西。**

**哦，还有Newt衣袋里的嗅嗅和护树罗锅。**

**“Hello，Theseus.”**

**Newt有些许局促不安，他在顶替Leta承担罪名后就预料到了这一天，他甚至预料到父母的态度——再收到数封吼叫信后他就决定离校后不再回那座宅邸，但他无法预知Theseus的态度——他只收到了比往年多出一封的信。**

**Theseus在圣诞节前多寄了一封说明他会来接他。至于归所，基于现状，他相信Theseus应该不会介意他的暂住，应该。**

 

**Theseus看着弟弟慢慢向他走来，一个人，步伐在大雪中显得有些蹒跚，他想他等不及了——Theseus走上前，张开双臂把弟弟拥入怀，同时把手里握了许久的装着太妃糖的小包裹塞进弟弟手中，就像他当年离家时，Newt在国王十字火车站做的那样。**

**“Hello，Newt.”**

**Theseus在Newt耳边低声说到，16岁的Newt已经快长的和他差不多高了。**

**“Welcome.Welcome back Newt.”**

**Newt忽然觉得心好像被羽毛拂过有些痒，他意识到了什么，却不敢深想。**

 

**工作近十年的成年男人早已从家族宅邸搬了出来，他在伦敦买了一套属于自己的房子。**

**到家的时间已是傍晚。**

**Theseus趁着Newt整理行李的时间做好了一顿堪称丰盛的圣诞大餐，多年给弟弟做甜食的经验让他在厨房里意外得如鱼得水，多亏了家养小精灵，房间也被各种圣诞的装饰物修饰一新。**

 

**“搬出来以后就没有家养小精灵了，”Theseus挥着魔杖指挥红酒瓶自己打开一边解释到，“虽然母亲坚持让宅邸里的小精灵跟过来，但我坚持自己做饭，只让它们时不时收拾一下房间，至于其他时候都呆在宅邸。”**

**Newt有些惊讶于Theseus居家好男人的形象。**

**不过那可是Theseus，无数人眼里的完美巫师，下厨这种事怎么可能难得倒他？哥哥这么优秀，未来的嫂子可真的是占了大便宜。**

**想到这里Newt莫名的有些生气。**

**“所以，我未来的三餐都能靠你了是么？”**

**Newt勉强笑了笑，给哥哥递过高脚杯。**

**“你只能喝一点点，”Theseus挥了挥手中的魔杖，红酒瓶便自动倾斜，暗红色的液体注入高脚杯，“理论上来说，是的，”**

**Newt坐到哥哥对面——“只要我在家。”**

**Newt有些无奈地笑笑。傲罗一直很忙不是么？今天能来接自己还是因为这是圣诞前夜。“至于这些装饰，”Theseus顿了顿，“因为你来了。”**

**Newt突然又觉得自己不生气了。**

 

**吃完圣诞大餐，兄弟两人便各自告别，回到自己的房间。**

**哦不，是Theseus看着Newt走向自己的房间，然后走向书房处理今天剩下的工作——天知道为什么还会有圣徒在圣诞节前夜闹事——Theseus抱怨地想到。**

 

**另一边的房间里，Newt收拾好躺上床，却怎么也睡不着——曾经这种状况也出现过——年幼时Theseus要离开家去上学的前夜，以及Theseus毕业后，Newt要独自一人去上学的前夜，他都会像现在这样翻来覆去的睡不着。**

**Newt起身下了床，他走出房间，在他没注意到的地方，一旁圣诞树上的槲寄生红白一片，小小的花苞含苞欲放。**

 

**已经是凌晨了。**

**Newt看了看钟，慢慢走向走廊的另一头，没有火炉的走廊里，空气带着寒意渗透进皮肤，Newt却觉得前方就是温暖，只需稍许的忍耐，就能获得贯彻全身的温暖。**

**Newt打开Theseus房间的房门，暖意从打开的门缝中渗透出来，带着Theseus的气味。**

**Newt想起年幼时做的那小袋太妃糖，也是这般的咖啡味，外表苦涩，爱他的人却觉得甘醇。**

 

**“Newt？”Theseus正背对着他坐在床边，声音透露着些许的不自然。**

**“Theseus.....”Newt走向哥哥，Theseus看着他叹了口气，他可以想象今晚又要一夜无眠了——Newt从前睡不着时就会来找他，然后Newt就会在他怀里睡过一夜。原本是没什么问题的，可这对于一个年长弟弟十岁的成熟男人来说可不是什么好事。**

 

**Newt在哥哥身边躺下，**

**“Come on，Newt.”Theseus一把把他捞进怀里。Newt觉得咖啡味更浓了。**

**不过时，房间里只剩下浅浅的呼吸声和壁炉里炭火燃烧的声音。**

 

**Theseus已经陷入沉睡。**

**Newt意识到。**

 

**Theseus总是很忙，未来见到他的机会很少——Newt的思绪飘了起来，他侧身看着哥哥。Theseus的睫毛很长，有些像那些纯血家族里的夫人们用的羽毛扇——Newt伸手碰了一下，他没有注意到Theseus的眉头微微皱了一下。**

**Newt突然想起学校里的那些小女生总是称赞英勇的傲罗Theseus Scamander，不仅是他的事迹，还有他的长相和身材，她们总是三三两两地聚在一起，指着手中的预言家日报小声地尖叫着——**

**“He’s so sexy！”**

**每到这种情况下Newt就会加快脚步离开这些小女生，可是现在他却不由自主的想到了这个词——SEXY。**

 

**嘴唇上柔软的触感传到大脑，拉回了Newt的思绪。**

**Newt正撑着一只手亲吻着Theseus——**

 

**“Newt？”**

**Theseus睁开眼睛。**

 

**月光透过纱质半透明的窗帘透进昏暗的房间里，Theseus看着弟弟，他蔚蓝色的眼睛里只有一个人——Scamander家的两兄弟从小被认为不怎么相像，除了眼睛。那双Scamander家族特有的，蔚蓝色的眼睛。**

**Theseus闻到了Newt身上的味道，那是一种淡淡的花生酱的香气——晚餐后的甜点是Newt自小最爱的冰激凌，雪白的冰激凌球淋着花生酱，配着几块Theseus牌太妃糖。**

**Newt看着哥哥，Theseus看着他的眼神有些迷茫，像是刚出生的仙子，惹人怜爱，他想起自己偶然去找自己的黑魔法防御课教授在他房间看到的那面镜子，他在镜子里看到Theseus。**

**Newt想自己知道那是什么了。**

**THE MIRROR OF ERISED**

**“It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest,most desperate desire of our hearts.”**

**——他试探性地俯下身，亲了亲他的嘴唇，而Theseus并没有制止他——Newt想起自己进房间时Theseus有些不自然的声音，也许Theseus心中也有这种渴望？**

 

**当然是有的。**

**Theseus终于回过神来，他明锐感受到Newt身上的某些变化，曾经只存在于幻想中的事变成了现实，这种刺激让他有些血脉贲张。他注意到Newt依然翻身在上，平日里总是躲着自己的眸子正注视着自己，Theseus感觉自己仿佛是一只被盯上的神奇动物，只等Newt将自己研究透彻。**

**“Theseus......Theseus......”**

**Newt一边轻轻亲吻着Theseus一边低声念着他的名字，唇齿间泄露的音节透露了他此时的想法和情绪——白天离校时的不安，见到Theseus时的安心，以及晚饭前没由来的不悦在此时全部转化对Theseus的欲望和爱，他双手屈肘撑在Theseus两侧将他包围，同时加重了亲吻的力度，他注意到Theseus不知不觉中双手勾住了他的脖子，晃神之间一条舌头钻进他的口腔，引导着他继续加重这个吻。不论兄弟俩有多不相像，就像他们几乎一模一样的眼睛一样，Newt在学习能力上和Theseus一样，领悟能力极强，不多时他就反客为主，这个吻仿佛一场舞蹈，两个人可以不其他，只需跟着心中那一首名为爱情的舞曲尽情释放自己心中隐藏已久的情感。**

**一曲终于结束，王子们放开了对方，但身上相勾连的装饰丝带却连接着两人，透明的布料仿佛在向窗外的月光诉说着两位王子之间那些有关针峰相对的秘密。**

**夜还长。**

 

**夜确实还长，一夜的折腾后Theseus难得地睡了一了一个好觉，作为一位优秀的傲罗，他的睡眠质量向来不怎么好——傲罗总是工作繁忙，休息时间仿佛碎片一般在每天的生活里占据着极小的地位。若非昨晚Newt实在闹的他实在太累也不会睡得这般沉——以至于身旁Newt偷偷下床想要逃走的行为都没发现。但他毕竟是Theseus Scamander，常年保持的良好作息让他准时醒来，睁开眼的瞬间只看到弟弟有些狼狈但依旧轻手轻脚生怕打扰到他休息的逃跑的背影。**

**昨天晚上不是他主动的么？怎么白天就这样了？Theseus有些无奈地想到。**

 

**Newt逃回自己的房间，不敢去想过去一夜里发生的事，他竟然帮自己的亲哥哥.....还......Newt不由得有点脸红，但很快，他就被别的事物所吸引——**

**他注意到一旁的圣诞树下放着几个礼物盒，最上面的一个的一个大盒子裹着橙黄色的包装纸系着深棕色的礼品带——Theseus送给他的圣诞礼物。**

**他走过去，蹲下拿起那个巨大的盒子，拆开上面一层一层的包装后，他看见了自己的礼物——**

**那是一个手提箱，他打开箱子，里面是满满的太妃糖。Newt拆开一颗，浓郁的花生酱混合着微微的咖啡味由味蕾传递到大脑，短暂的苦涩暂时封闭了他其他的感官——一定是Theseus的作品，他想，毕竟那淡淡的咖啡味和他身上的味道如出一辙。**

 

**而现在，在短暂地分别过后，他又到了那种熟悉的味道。**

**“关上后拉一下锁，”Theseus的声音从身后传来，Newt转过头，Theseus就站在门口，身上的睡衣领口敞开着，露出里面斑斑点点的，微红的痕迹——Newt知道那是自己的杰作，他连忙转过头去，努力将自己的注意力从哥哥身上转回箱子上。**

**Newt照着Theseus说的做后发现锁扣上刻着什么字——wizard，他再次打开箱子——箱子空了，Newt想里看去，那是一段楼梯——**

**“无痕伸展咒。”Theseus解释道，“里面至少有六个空间咒和防护咒。”**

**Theseus向Newt走去，并在他身旁蹲下——在他们的头顶，槲寄生的果实经过一夜后已悄然红了大半。**

**“这是我收到过最好的圣诞礼物，Theseus。”**

**Newt看着哥哥笑了笑，凑近吻了上去。**

**Not the case，but you.**

 

**“Merry Christmas，Artemis**

**Welcome Home.”**

**Theseus勾住Newt加深了这个吻，两人头顶的槲寄生果实已全然变红。**

 

**五**

 

**有点冷。**

**Theseus靠在门框上，他想起了几年前，自己偶尔休假在家时，Newt总是会呆在他身边，两人各自做各自的事，偶尔谈论琐事，偶尔靠近交换一个吻——说是一个吻或许不贴切，说是偶尔或许也不贴切——snogging，a lot. Theseus那时觉得应该找时间专门对父母感谢他们对自己的培育，特别是自己引以为傲的自制力和行动力——他们成功地在某些时候说服和阻止了Newt——自从Theseus在Newt17岁成年时把自己当圣诞礼物送给他以后Newt偶尔会变的没有节制，感谢繁忙的傲罗工作的繁忙和那些需要每天照顾的神奇动物，不然自己可就得经常请假了。**

 

**“Theseus？”**

**Theseus听到Newt的声音从房门里传来——**

**“I’ll be the best man at the engagement ceremony.**

**For you**

**And Leta.”**

 

**六**

 

**“说真的，Theseus，我早就猜到了，”**

**Theseus想起年初订婚前和Leta的谈话——一次开诚布公的谈话。说这话时Leta美丽的脸庞上没有一丝惊讶，她甚至笑了出来，“这很容易猜到。毕竟你从未对我做出什么越轨的举动，不是么？我们是即将订婚的男女朋友啊。”**

**“所以，你不介意？”Theseus有些不相信。**

**“开始发现的时候有一些吧，但想明白以后也就释然了，别这么看着我，Theseus。”Leta挑挑眉继续说道，“我爱你和Newt。作为朋友，也作为女人。”**

**“当然了，你也不能拦着我追求适合我，我爱的，也爱我的男人。”Leta笑了笑，Theseus沉默了一会儿后抱了抱她，第一次，主动拥抱除了家人以外的人。**

 

**那天晚上，Leta做了最后的清点，可是很快，她发现一个大问题——作为伴手礼的太妃糖全都不见了——Theseus亲手做的，他说既然是圣诞节，那就应该有这样的伴手礼，于是她同意了——可现在，他们全都不见了。**

**很快，Leta发现还有些东西也不见了——她的钻石首饰，索性第二天要戴的几款都在，而伴手礼，一直都有备份的选项——家养小精灵会帮她在一个晚上时间里重新打理好一切——但她想起了一些事——一些动物特别喜欢亮晶晶的东西——比如小渡鸭，他们最喜欢把亮晶晶的东西塞进自己肚子前的口袋，比如灯光下闪着金光的，抱着金色糖纸的太妃糖。**

 

**七**

 

**1927年的巴黎冬夜总是很冷，月光透过空气洒在公墓外围的兄弟两人身上。**

 

**Newt依旧抱着Theseus。**

**他想起了年少时，在伦敦的房子里，Theseus总会在他不注意时出现在他身后然后抱住他，然后在他口袋里塞上几颗太妃糖，亲亲他的脸颊然后站在一旁看着他照料神奇动物们，有时笨手笨脚地为他打下手，读书时全优的傲罗此时的表现甚至比不上后来的Jacob。又或者是受伤在家修养时，因为手上的伤不方便行动时，有些委屈同时又有些狡猾地看着他，让他照顾自己，“我的手很痛，我伤的很重，所以今天的晚饭你喂我行么？”——但傲罗哪是这么脆弱的——Theseus总在他靠近时一把抱住他，然后吻住他——用那支“受伤的很严重”的手。因为他，Theseus很少会出差，总是在不得已的情况下才离开几天，然后以最快的速度完成任务，回家。每到这种时候，兄弟两人总会度过一个不眠夜，当然了，大部分之后可不止一个夜晚，或许还有一个白天？**

**他又想起了后来，几年快乐的时光后，战争爆发了，但与此同时，随着年龄的增长，Theseus也到了开始被人问及婚事的年龄，Scamander夫妇也开始为Theseus寻找着适龄的姑娘。Newt看到了父母在得知Theseus推托自己有喜欢的人时惊喜的神情，也看到了快被撑爆的信箱，里面充斥着各种宴会的邀请函——人人都希望能邀请战争英雄来参加自己的宴会，每个姑娘都希望自己能嫁给优秀的，血统纯正的Scamander家族的大儿子。**

**Newt想象过他们的未来——也许他们会公开他们的关系，也许他们会结束这段感情，组成各自的家庭——如果是那样的话，Newt会离开Scamander家族，带着祝福主动地离开。**

 

**可Newt从未想过那天会来的这么快——**

**当他走进Scamander家族宅邸大厅时看到那个女人的背影时，他就知道那一天到了，他看着哥哥向父母介绍Leta，也看着Leta带着关切的微笑和自己打招呼，他知道Leta明锐的注意力，也知道Leta注意到了他和Thesus的不对劲，可是他没有办法掩饰——Newt向来不善于做这些，Theseus总是把这些事处理的很好，以至于Newt甚至没有碰到这些事的机会——于是他逃离了Scamander家族，逃离了英国，逃离了Theseus。**

**在接下来的几年中，他辗转于各个国家，从事他最喜爱的工作——研究神奇动物，他减少了信件，隐藏起自己的踪迹，戒掉了糖——**

**直到在美国帮助美国魔法部，和Tina一起抓住Grindelwald后，他知道自己不能逃避了——消息快速传到英国魔法部，他收到了Theseus的信，随之而来的还有Scamander夫人的信——他的母亲告诉他，Theseus和Leta即将订婚，同时询问他是否愿意做Theseus的伴郎。而Theseus，他只在信中说明自己住址未变，欢迎他回家。**

 

**Welcome home？Where is my home？**

 

**订婚前的那个吻不仅让Theseus想起了曾今的日子，也让Newt想起了曾今，他把自己关在箱子里，每日三餐仅让家养小精灵送进房间——他给房门施了阿霍拉洞开的反咒和防护咒，索幸Theseus也没有尝试打开门，除了在Scamander宅邸，兄弟两人竟是从未碰面——即使是在宅邸，Newt也会刻意躲在花园后的树林里，对于Newt而言，那里早已不是父母禁止靠近的地方，但Newt依旧喜欢那里，喜欢在那里照料刚出生的仙子，喜欢与他们说说话——或者说Newt喜欢那个午后的阳光，喜欢Theseus来找他时的神情，喜欢哥哥牵着他回家的手——**

**喜欢，哦不，爱着Theseus。**

 

**Theseus看到空中飘落的雪花。**

**Newt慢慢放开他，向他笑了笑——说是笑或许不准确，那只能说是勉强扯动嘴角。**

**“Theseus？”**

**“Newt…”**

**“Artemis.”Newt纠正他。**

**Thesus意识到了什么。**

**“Well.Artemis.....”**

**“I think I need some SWEETS，Theseus.”**

**Theseus慢慢从口袋里拿出一块糖，金色包装，带着浓烈的花生酱的味道——Newt想里面一定加了咖啡，否则他为什么闻到了那么浓咖啡香？就像Theseus身上特有的那种。**

 

**“TAFFY？”**

**Newt笑了笑。**

**“Merry Christmas，Theseus.”**

**“Merry Christmas，Artemis.”**

 


End file.
